A Life
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Yamanaka Ino yang seorang fujoshi akut, mencintai sepupunya. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri./Warning: A little shounen-ai, NO Yuri./Prologue/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**A Life  
><strong>

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Extra-warning: Shonen-ai, uhm, a little bit incest.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One—Prologue**

**.**

_**YAMANAKA Ino**_ menghela napasnya, tangan kirinya semakin mencengkram erat tas tangan dengan aksen bulu-bulu itu. Ia menyisiri rambut dengan jarinya, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang pemuda yang sedari tadi berada di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

"_**Sabaku Gaara**_, dengarkan aku," kata itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. "Kita-harus-putus, oke?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara mendengus sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak menjawab, hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

Ino menarik napas, berusaha menetralkan emosi dari calon-mantan-pacarnya yang memang suka seenaknya itu. Disentuhnya lengan pemuda itu. "Kita tak bisa melanjutkan ini."

Pemuda itu melirik lengannya yang dipegang Ino sebagai responnya. "Jadi kau menyuruhku kesini untuk ini?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, taman di depan pusat perbelanjaan. Tadinya Gaara berpikir Ino yang memang gila _fashion_ itu akan mengajaknya berbelanja sebagaimana biasanya, namun gadis itu menolak diajak masuk. Sangat bukan Ino, kalau menurut Gaara, dan kini pemuda itu tahu alasannya. Hah. Putus. "Kenapa?"

Ino memejamkan matanya. Ini berat. Ia juga masih menyukai pemuda di depannya ini. "Kau tahu, ini tak mungkin." Ino mendesah, frustasi. Ia hampir mengacak rambut sendiri saat sadar bahwa tadi ia bersusah payah menatanya dengan sempurna karena akan bertemu dengan pemuda ini. "Gaara, bagaimana jika ibuku tahu? Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu?"

"Aku tak peduli."

Oh, Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Bagaimana jika kakek dan nenek _kita_ tahu?" Ia menekankan kata 'kita' dengan sedikit berlebihan. "Aku tak ingin ada yang kecewa."

"Jadi kau ingin _kita_ yang kecewa?" Gaara ikut menekankan kata 'kita'. "Perasaan kita?"

Ino nyaris membelalakkan matanya. Lagipula, sejak kapan Gaara begitu melankolis sampai-sampai mengatasnamakan perasaan? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? "Perasaan kita bisa berubah!" sergahnya. "Dan lagi, sejujurnya aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang seperti casanova sejati itu."

"Aku bisa berubah."

"Kalau begitu ubah saja perasaanmu padaku. Dengar, Gaara, aku lelah. Aku capek. Jadi misalkan saja, aku bukan _saudara sepupu_mu, aku juga akan memutuskanmu." Oke, Ino tak sepenuhnya jujur. Jika saja ia bukan sepupu Gaara, mungkin ia akan berusaha bertahan dengan sikap cowok itu, dan bukan tambah menyerah seperti ini. Lagipula, ibunya sepertinya sudah curiga. Ia pernah membaca _inbox_ Ino yang penuh pesan dari Gaara dan pernah membaca buku harian gadis itu. Ino marah, tentu saja (itu privasinya!), tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga yang salah.

"Kau pikir segampang itu?"

"Dan kau pikir semudah itu juga aku bisa berdiri disini, mengucapkan kata putus padamu?"

"Kau masih menyayangiku?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Ingin rasanya ia berkata 'tentu saja!' tapi itu akan membuat semua semakin rumit sekarang. Akhirnya ia hanya berkata pelan, "Kurasa..."

Ino bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Gaara seakan ingin menelanjangi perasaannya, tapi gadis itu bertahan.

"Aku tak mau. Aku tak peduli dengan orang lain."

Argh, kenapa Gaara membuatnya menjadi sulit? Apa susahnya bilang 'oke, kita putus'? Mereka masih kelas satu SMA. Kalau pun mereka bertahan, belum tentu nantinya akan menikah, kan?

"Gaara, yang salah kita. Kenapa harus orang lain yang kecewa?"

"Jadi maksudmu berpacaran denganku adalah kesalahan?"

"Tentu saja!" Ino nyaris memekik. "Dengar. Ibuku dan ayahmu adalah saudara kandung! Meskipun marga kita berbeda, namun kita memiliki kesamaan darah. Dan lagi, ibu pasti kecewa padaku." Melihat Gaara masih bersikukuh, Ino jadi pusing sendiri. Setengah hatinya terharu karena Gaara benar-benar menyayanginya dan bersikeras mempertahankannya, namun setengah hatinya lagi terus-menerus menyiksanya, mengatakan bahwa ini salah.

Ino menghela napas lagi. Rencananya yang terakhir. "Gaara, aku akan pindah ke Konoha. Dan aku tak mau menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Kita putus."

Gaara masih menatapnya tajam, kini tatapan itu seolah berkata 'kau-menghindariku', tapi Ino tak peduli. Ini tak bisa diteruskan.

Gadis itu melepas syal yang ia kenakan, melingkarinya ke leher Gaara dan mengecup sekilas pipi pemuda itu. "Pulanglah, Gaara."

Musim dingin ini, menjadi semakin dingin untuk Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**UCHIHA Sasuke**_ menatap wajah pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresinya yang sama, meski ada sedikit kernyitan di dahinya itu. "Pelan-pelan, _Dobe_."

_**Namikaze Naruto**_ menatap sekilas pemuda raven itu sebelum kembali menunduk, menjepit _ramen_ di hadapannya dengan semangat yang berlebihan. "Tidak bisa ... slurrpp ... nanti dingin ... slurrpp..."

Sasuke nyaris menghela napas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, oniksnya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Pandangannya hanya dibatasi oleh kaca tipis—karena mereka duduk di meja yang terletak di samping jendela kedai itu. Aroma kuah _ramen_ memenuhi kedai, tapi ia sama sekali tak tergoda untuk mencicipi makanan hangat yang memang cocok di musim dingin seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih mengamati Naruto memakan _ramen_-nya.

"PR musim dinginmu sudah kau kerjakan?" Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia malah membuka percakapan dengan kalimat yang menunjukkan seakan ia adalah ibu dari pemuda itu?

Naruto mendongak sebentar, "Befum, nanfi saha," jawab pemuda _blondie_ itu dengan mulut penuh. "Fau hendihi?"

"Telan."

Naruto memasang tampang menelan berlebihan dan mengulang kalimatnya, "Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab, memperhatikan iris _sapphire_ yang sedang menatapnya lekat. "Lupakan."

"Apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Sasuke terdiam. Kenapa jadi begini? Ia berucap dalam hati. Mengingat kembali bagaimana status mereka yang berubah dari sahabat-sejak-kecil menjadi, uhm, sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke tak pernah mengecam orang-orang yang memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seksual, namun tak menyangka ia akan jadi salah satu dari mereka. _Gay_. Hah. Ia nyaris tak percaya saat beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto mengatakan aku mencin—oh, lupakan saja. Dan terlebih lagi, saat ia hanya menyahut, "Hn."

_Oh God_, apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu?

Ia pernah naksir seorang gadis, dan kini ia berpacaran dengan seorang pria. Apakah itu artinya dia seorang biseksual?

"_Teme_?"

Ucapan Naruto menyentakkannya, membuatnya mengembalikan pandangan pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. "Kau tak makan siang?" Ada kilat kekhawatiran di sana.

Tapi saat ini, melihat kekhawatiran Naruto, kebimbangannya mendadak lenyap. "Bisa kau pesankan aku?"

Naruto mungkin seorang pria, dan mungkin ada kesalahan syaraf pada otak Sasuke, tapi ia tak peduli. Naruto adalah orang yang paling peduli dan mengerti dirinya. Dan saat ini, saat dimana ia bersama Naruto, Sasuke selalu merasa senang. Naruto menyayanginya, dan ia juga menyayangi pemuda itu.

Yah, cukup seperti itu.

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**A/N**: Hola~ Dae bawa multichap baru, padahal yang lalu-lalu belum rampung.

-_-a ide ini muncul begitu saja, mengingat aku sendiri adalah seorang _fujoshi_, tapi tenang, di sini nggak bakal ada 'yaoi'-nya!

Aku mencoba untuk ngegabungin sho-ai, incest, dan straight jadi satu, dan kebetulan aku udah bikin draft untuk cerita ini sampai tamat, jadi nggak bakal selelet fic-ku yang lain.

Soal Gaara dan Ino, bingung juga sih, tapi itu kan tetep ada incestnya, meski kayaknya di Jepang sepupu-an nikah dibolehin.

Oke, daripada bacotannya tambah panjang, boleh minta _**review**_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**A Life**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Extra-warning: Shonen-ai.**

**.**

**.**

—**1—**

**.**

_**YAMANAKA **__**Ino**_ menyeret kopernya malas, melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ dari taksi yang membawanya ke apartemennya yang baru ini. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat pada resepsionis, kemudian menuju ke depan _lift_ yang masih tertutup. Dengan sabar ia menunggu, menyisiri rambut pirangnya singkat.

Ting!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan ia masuk diikuti oleh beberapa orang. Ino menyandarkan diri di dinding _lift_, memperhatikan orang-orang yang satu _lift_ dengannya itu.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang tampak sibuk dengan _android_-nya. Dua orang ibu-ibu yang bergosip, menenteng keranjang belanjaan. Jelas mereka baru dari supermarket. Seorang pemuda bertopi yang mungkin seumuran dengannya, menyandar di sisi _lift_ yang berseberangan dengannya, dengan _earphone_ menempel di telinganya.

Mereka baru sampai di lantai satu, sementara apartemennya berada di lantai sembilan. Bosan, Ino meraih ponselnya dari saku celana, dan mengecek _e-mail_-nya. Sesuai dugaan gadis itu, ia mendapat satu _e-mail_ yang memang mau tak mau dinantinya.

**From** : Gaara

**Subject** : None

_**Hati-hati. Jaga kesehatanmu.**_

Gadis pirang itu menghela napasnya, _e-mail_ itu seakan memberinya kekuatan sekaligus membuatnya merasa sedih lagi. Tidak mudah melepas seseorang yang kau sayangi sedari kecil, bukan?

Ino memerosotkan tubuhnya, duduk di lantai _lift_ yang cukup dingin itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sejujurnya, ia masih belum rela. Ia masih tak rela melepas Gaara. Ino bukan orang yang bertipe melankolis seperti Tayuya, temannya sewaktu masih berada di Suna dulu, dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak mudah menangis ataupun meraung-raung seperti Tayuya saat diputuskan oleh pacarnya itu.

Tapi hatinya tetap sakit. Meski raganya tak bereaksi.

Ia merindukan Gaara.

Ia merindukan sikap serius pemuda itu, sikap ingin melindunginya, sikap protektifnya yang selalu membuat Ino nyaman.

Ino makin menelusupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Beberapa hari ini ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaannya; berhenti berdandan, tidak mendengarkan lagu, bahkan mengacuhkan bunga-bunga kesayangannya, hanya agar dapat melupakan pemuda itu. Tapi semua rencananya tak ada yang berhasil. Ia tetap dapat mengingat Gaara dengan jelas, semua hal tentang pemuda itu.

Oh, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ia mengalami _determensia_, dan bisa melupakan pemuda itu.

Ino baru akan meringkuk lebih dalam saat merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh lengannya. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan mendapati pemuda bertopi yang tadi berada di seberang _lift_ sedang berdiri di depannya, _earphone_-nya sudah lepas dari telinga dan tergantung manis di leher pemuda itu.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu, Nona. Tapi kurasa jika kau terus seperti itu, kau akan sampai di atap gedung." Ia berucap, sedikit datar.

Ino mengerjap sesaat, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _lift_ yang ternyata sudah kosong, hanya ia dan pemuda itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke pintu _lift_ yang terbuka, menampilkan angka sembilan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ino bangun, menyeret kopernya keluar dari _lift_ itu. Sesaat ia terasa melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya? Ino menatap ponsel di tangan kirinya dan koper di tangan kanannya. Tas selempangnya pun masih ada, dan itu berarti barangnya lengkap. Tapi apa yang ia lupakan?

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut sepatu _boots_ itu berhenti melangkah, dan ia menolehkan kepala, menatap pintu _lift_ yang sudah tertutup.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**partemen itu terasa lengang. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kunci yang dimasukkan ke lubangnya, dan suara pintu yang terbuka.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan kaki itu langsung membawa sang pemiliknya menuju dapur yang berdesain minimalis di apartemen itu. Setelah mendapatkan segelas air putih, ia duduk di ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi tanpa minat dan meletakkan gelas itu di meja depan sofa yang ia duduki.

Saat itulah ia merasa ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Ia mengambil dan menekan tombol hijau di _Blackberry_-nya itu, menempelkannya ke telinga. "Hn?"

Tak perlu ahli nujum untuk menebak siapa pemilik suara ini, "_Teme_~ bantu aku!"

"Hm?"

"Aku tak bisa mengerjakan PR musim dingin kita! Sasuke, bantu aku!"

Sasuke melirik jam yang tergantung di dindingnya. Sudah hampir jam tiga sore. "Kau tak punya niat lain kan, Naruto?"

Terdengar kekehan tawa di ujung sana. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti aku, _Teme_! Uhm, sebenarnya _Okaa-san_ sedang beruji coba dengan masakannya. Aku sama sekali tak yakin dengan hasilnya, jadi aku dan _Otou-san_ sepakat tidak akan makan di rumah malam ini. Setidaknya sebelum ke tempatmu aku bisa membeli beberapa _cup_ _ramen_ _instant_."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. Diputuskannya sambungan telepon tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Toh pemuda itu juga tak memerlukan jawaban, Sasuke yakin ia akan datang walau ada badai sekalipun.

Sasuke kembali menatap layar kaca di hadapannya dengan tampang bosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**no menatap apartemennya dengan perasaan puas. Apartemen itu lumayan, setidaknya tak seburuk yang ada pada bayangannya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, dan ia meletakkan tas selempang kecil yang dibawanya di sofa.

Waktunya berbenah.

Ino menyeret kopernya menuju salah satu pintu berwarna pintu di apartemen itu, yang ia yakin mengarah ke kamarnya. Di samping dapur kecil yang hanya berbataskan _mini bar_—sekaligus meja makan dengan ruang tengah terdapat pintu lainnya, berwarna biru cerah. Ino yakin itu mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Benar saja, begitu membuka pintu kecil itu, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah kasur single yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Di seberang kasur terdapat satu meja belajar dan satu meja rias, sedangkan di samping kirinya terdapat lemari. Di sebelah kanan kasur terdapat jendela besar yang tertutup oleh tirai putih, dan Ino sangat menyayangkan tak adanya fasilitas balkon di apartemen itu, tapi Ino yakin dari kamarnya di lantai sembilan ini pemandangan kota Konoha akan terlihat jelas.

Ino meletakkan kopernya di atas ranjang, kemudian membuka tirai jendelanya. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya saat merasakan sedikitnya sinar matahari yang masuk karena jendela itu menghadap ke timur, sedangkan ini sudah jam tiga sore. Tapi tak apalah, sebagai gantinya ia bisa melihat _sunrise_ yang memang lebih ia sukai dibandingkan dengan matahari terbenam.

Ino melirik kopernya. Ia tak membawa banyak pakaian karena ibunya berjanji akan mengepak sisa barangnya untuk dikirimkan. Baguslah, setidaknya ia kini tak perlu terlalu repot.

Dengan cepat ia meletakkan beberapa helai baju yang ia bawa ke lemari itu, kemudian meletakkan barang-barang lain yang ikut ia masukkan ke dalam koper seperti bingkai foto dan _laptop_ miliknya ke meja belajar yang masih kosong, sementara _make up_-nya ia tata di meja rias.

Gadis itu kembali ke ruang tengah, mengambil tas selempang yang ia letakkan disana dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Ia baru akan mengambil bedak miliknya saat pandangannya tertuju pada ponsel _flip_ berwarna ungu pucat miliknya yang bergetar.

_Gaara calling..._

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih memandangi benda mungil itu. Sesaat ia ragu untuk mengambilnya, dan saat ia akan mengangkat panggilan itu, ponselnya berhenti bergetar.

Ia membuka _flap_ ponselnya.

_7 missed call_

_Gaara_

Ino menghela napas. Gaara pasti ingin bertanya tentang keadaannya.

Inilah yang membuat Ino semakin sulit melepaskan Gaara. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, dan juga dengan perhatiannya pada Ino. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Gaara tidak melakukan itu pada Ino saja (oh, _yeah_, dia seorang casanova), tapi sepanjang pengetahuan Ino tentang pemuda itu, Gaara tak mengucapkan cinta pada gadis lain selain dirinya. Dan siapa juga yang bisa menolak perhatian penuh dari seorang pemuda?

Gadis itu nyaris terlonjak saat ponsel di tangannya bergetar lagi.

_Gaara calling..._

Ino menarik napas kuat-kuat, meyakinkan dirinya sebelum menekan tombol berwarna hijau. "_Moshi moshi_?"

"..."

"Halo? Kalau tidak dijawab biar ku—"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Gadis pirang itu terdiam sesaat. Semua sesuai dugaannya. "Aku... baik. Kau?"

Sayup-sayup Ino bisa mendengar lagu Avenged Sevenfold—_Dear God_—terputar keras di sana, band kesukaan Gaara. Dari kerasnya volume, Ino tahu Gaara sedang berusaha melupakan sesuatu dengan cara mengalihkan perhatiannya, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak berhasil juga.

"Biasa saja."

Ino menghela napas. Sudah seminggu sejak mereka terakhir bertemu, dan ia juga merindukan pemuda itu. "Gaara, aku—" tidak, ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. "—aku harus berbenah dulu. Nanti kutelepon lagi." Dengan cepat Ino menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sekali lagi, ia menghindari Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**T**__ing tong!_

Bunyi bel apartemennya membuat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, membukanya dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

"Halo _Teme_!" Suara itu terdengar saat daun pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan ransel di punggung dan satu plastik besar yang entah-berisi-apa di tangan kirinya. Oh, lengkap dengan cengiran khas pemuda itu. "Hei, kenapa kau memakai topi di dalam ruangan?" Ia mengambil topi Sasuke, dan kini malah ia yang mengenakan topi itu.

Sasuke meneliti tampilan kekasihnya itu, sedikit mengernyit saat mata oniksnya bertubrukan dengan ransel yang menggelembung. "Apa yang hendak kau bawa ke apartemenku, _Dobe_?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menusuk, meski tahu Naruto tak akan terpengaruh.

"Oh, ini." Naruto melirik tasnya, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Aku hanya berpikir apa yang bisa kubawa untukmu, dan tak kusangka daftarnya akan sepanjang ini. Aku tahu kau tak suka masak meski kau bisa, dan aku juga tak mau melihatmu terus memakan makanan _instant_ sepertiku, jadi aku membawakanmu berbagai sayuran yang ada di kulkasku karena aku tahu kau akan malas untuk membelinya. Dan, oh, kau harus berterima kasih padaku! Aku juga membawakanmu beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda, dan juga beberapa kotak daging mentah. Aku juga membelikanmu beberapa _cup ramen_, aku yakin kau juga mau makan itu." Sepanjang Naruto bicara, Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pemuda itu masuk, kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya sementara Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju meja bar, meletakkan semua barang bawaannya di sana, dan membuka kulkasnya yang nyaris kosong—hanya berisi beberapa butir telur dan tomat. Dengan cekatan Naruto memindahkan semua yang dibawanya—sayuran, daging, minuman dan _ramen_—ke kulkas pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tinggi di depan meja itu, sedikit heran. "Apa Kushina-_baasan_ tak tahu kelakuanmu ini?"

Naruto nyengir, "_Okaa-san_ tahu, dan malah ia menyuruhku membawa ini semua untukmu, mengingat kau tinggal sendiri. Dan oh, _Teme_, bisakah kau masakkan aku sesuatu yang lebih bergizi daripada _ramen_? Aku sedang bosan makan _ramen_ malam ini."

Kini Sasuke benar-benar mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa bosan terhadap ramen? "Kau tidak sedang demam kan, _Dobe_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berkata dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Aku hanya ingin merasakan masakanmu, itu saja." Ia menggaruk pipi berhias kumis kucingnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Lagipula, ia sedang merasakan sesuatu yang tak wajar dalam dirinya. Hei, kenapa jantungnya jadi melompat-lompat seperti ini? Dan lagi, kenapa mendadak pipinya terasa hang—oke, _stop it_. Sasuke nyaris berpikir dia sudah gila. Uchiha tidak mungkin merona. "Baiklah, _Dobe_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**no menatap layar kaca di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Gadis itu mengembuskan napasnya keras. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Yamanaka Ino menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi dari Suna di awal liburan seperti ini, karena ia benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Orangtuanya sudah mengurus kepindahannya, jadi begitu semester baru tiba, ia akan langsung memasuki sekolah barunya. Ayahnya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia ingin pindah, tapi seperti dugaannya, ibunya tahu hubungannya dengan Gaara dan berhasil mengarang alasan yang membuat ayahnya menyetujui keputusannya.

"Okaa-san_ tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, Sayang." Ibunya menghela napas, "Masalahnya, kau dan Gaara itu sepupu. Dan Rei pasti tak setuju. Sebenarnya, _Kaa-san_ juga tak setuju. Kau berpacaran dengannya, seolah tak bisa menemukan pemuda lain." Dielusnya lengan Ino, "_Kaa-san_ senang kau berani mengambil tindakan sebelum hubungan kalian terlalu jauh."_

Ino ingat, setelah ibunya pergi dari kamarnya, ia menangis. Ibunya tak mengerti betapa ia menyayangi Gaara lebih dari seorang sepupu, dan dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Ino mengembuskan napasnya, berhenti mengingat memori yang cukup menyakitkan itu.

Sejujurnya, ia merindukan Gaara. Di saat seperti ini pasti ia akan menelepon Gaara dan memintanya datang ke rumah, dengan dalih mereka bersepupu. Mungkin itu juga yang menguatkan kecurigaan ibunya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar Ino, mengobrol berdua tentang apa saja.

Mungkin ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya selama dua minggu ke depan. Ino melirik jam sekali lagi. Jam lima sore. Jika ini musim panas, mungkin ia akan ke pantai, menikmati sinar matahari. Tapi sekarang musim dingin, dan pergi ke pantai bukan ide yang bagus.

Oke, mungkin ia bisa pergi ke toko buku atau pergi dan membeli perlengkapan untuk menghias apartemennya dengan pernak-pernik natal.

Ino melompat bangun begitu ide itu tercetus di pikirannya. Ia mematikan televisi, berlari ke kamar, memasukkan dompet, ponsel, dan bedak padat ke tas selempang kecil yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana, berdiri di depan meja rias dan membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**no merapatkan syal yang dipakainya. Matanya sibuk menjelajahi etalase pertokoan yang berderet di sepanjang jalan _Hidden Leave_, yang memang merupakan pusat pertokoan di Konoha. Hampir seluruh toko sudah dihias dengan berbagai hiasan natal seperti patung sinterklas, pohon natal, serta salju buatan. Di tangannya sendiri Ino sudah menjinjing beberapa plastik pernak-pernik, sedangkan ia sudah meminta agar dikirimkan pohon natal kecil besok. Ia membelinya dari sebagian uang sakunya yang utuh karena liburan.

Ino masih berjalan, dan gadis itu berhenti di sebuah toko buku dengan nama '_**Sunshine**_' yang lumayan ramai. Bukannya mau membeli buku, tetapi karena tulisan di etalase toko itu; dicari seorang pegawai paruh waktu. Gadis itu langsung teringat dengan rencana menghabiskan-liburan-dengan-sesuatu-yang-berguna, dan itulah yang menyebabkan ia mendorong pintu kaca toko itu, menyebabkan lonceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu berdenting.

Ino langsung menyukai desain toko itu. Begitu memasuki toko, terdapat rak sepatu di sebelah kiri dan meja kasir di sebelah kanan. Ada undakan kecil—tempat kau bisa berganti sepatu dengan sandal yang sudah disediakan, dan rak-rak buku berjejer hampir di seluruh ruangan, namun di pinggir sebelah kanan terdapat dua meja serta kursi, juga sebuah _vending machine_.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pegawai yang duduk di belakang meja kasir menyapanya.

Ino menolehkan kepala dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sepertinya seusia dengannya tersenyum ramah. Gadis itu berambut pirang dan memiliki mata dengan iris ungu pucat. Ino balas tersenyum, menghampiri gadis itu.

"Err ... aku membaca lowongan pekerjaan di etalase. Bisakah aku ikut melamar? Tapi aku tak membawa apapun sebagai perlengkapan."

Gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya. "Namaku Shion, dan tak apa. Tapi sebaiknya kau harus menemui Shizune dulu. Mari, kuantarkan. Dan oh, simpan dulu barang-barangmu."

Ino menyerahkan tas belanjaannya pada gadis itu, sementara Shion memanggil seorang gadis lain—gadis itu bermata cokelat dan memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama—yang tadinya berada diantara rak-rak buku.

Ino melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal yang disediakan, kemudian mengikuti Shion menuju ke pintu khusus pegawai yang berada di samping kasir.

Lima puluh menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya ini—ia diterima. Seseorang yang dipanggil Shizune adalah wanita berusia dua puluhan yang memiliki toko ini, ia orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Shizune menanyainya tentang beberapa hal, dan kemudian menyuruh Ino menyerahkan kartu identitasnya dan menerima Ino karena toko ini benar-benar memerlukan pegawai.

"Kau akan bekerja selama tiga hari dalam seminggu di sini, dari jam tiga sore sampai jam sembilan malam, jadi selama tujuh jam. Oh, hari senin kita libur. Kau bekerja pada hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu di _shift_ siang, sementara _shift_ pagi akan diisi oleh Konan dan Tenten. Matsuri dan Shion mengisi _shift_ siang pada hari Selasa, Rabu, dan Kamis, dan _shift_ pagi akan diisi oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Tenang saja, kau akan mengenal mereka nanti."

Ino mengangguk, mengingat semua perkataan Shizune. "Oh, dan yang terpenting, kau akan mulai bekerja besok, karena sekarang hari Kamis. Dan tentu saja kau tak sendiri. Kau akan bekerja dengan Sasuke."

Ino mengangguk lagi, meski masih ingin bertanya siapa itu Sasuke.

Shizune mengambil seragam untuk Ino—sebuah terusan berwarna kuning cerah selutut yang sederhana, dengan tulisan '_**Sunshine**_' berukir di bagian dadanya, dengan renda di pinggiran terusan itu. Disodorkannya seragam itu pada Ino, "Aku akan mengembalikan kartu identitasmu besok, sekaligus memberimu kartu pass untuk pegawai. Dan untuk gaji, akan kukirimkan ke rekeningmu setiap tanggal 25."

Ino—sekali lagi—mengangguk bersemangat. Ia suka buku, terutama _doujinshi_ dan komik _shounen-ai_. Namun gadis itu juga takkan menolak jika disodori novel, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa membaca jika punya waktu senggang di sini.

"Shion akan menunjukkan cara bekerja di belakang kasir, dan Matsuri akan menjelaskan tentang seluk-beluk buku di sini. Tugasmu tidak hanya terpaku di salah satu dari dua tugas itu, itulah sebabnya kau harus mempelajari semuanya. Nanti, tugasmu dan tugas Sasuke akan digilir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke membawa hasil masakannya ke meja dimana Naruto sudah menanti, dan meletakkan sup jamur itu di sana. Ia sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk menyiapkan nasi dan air putih di sana, jadi kini mereka tinggal menikmati makan malam mereka.

Sasuke menuangkan beberapa sendok sup ke mangkuk di samping mangkuk nasi milik Naruto dan juga menuangkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "_Ittadakimasu_!" Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu meraih sumpit miliknya, memulai makan malam.

Saat itulah Sasuke merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil _Blackberry_ itu, dan mendapati sebuah ada sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk.

**From ** : Shizune

**Subject** : Kerja!

_**Aku sudah mendapatkan pegawai baru yang akan bekerja bersamamu. Jangan lupa untuk datang besok! Dan jangan sibuk berlibur!**_

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel itu, kemudian mengambil MP3 Player yang kabelnya masih terhubung dengan _earphone_ yang tergantung di lehernya, ikut meletakkannya di samping ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

Sasuke mengambil sumpitnya, "Shizune."

"Kau bekerja besok?"

"Hn."

"Kuantar ya. Kebetulan besok jam tiga aku ada latihan futsal."

"... Ya."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Halo, Dae di sini! Cerita dikit ya!

Sejujurnya aku seneng waktu ngerjain _story_ ini, kesannya nggak keburu-buru—meski ada yang minta _update_ kilat—, dan aku seneng mikirin adegan-adegan selanjutnya. Aku juga suka membayangkan _setting_nya yang murni imajinasiku. :) aku harap nggak ada yang bosen untuk alur yang terkesan lambat. Aku ngerjain _chap_ ini sambil dengerin lagunya Owl City—In Christ Alone, nggak begitu ngerti artinya sih, cuman kayaknya nggak nyambung meski nadanya cocok untuk _chap_ ini.

Untuk yang review prolog, makasih banget karena bikin aku makin semangat, buat **Lady Spain** non-login, ditunggu aja chemistry Sasuke-Ino-nya, dan saya pikir, hubungan darah Ino dan Gaara cukup kuat karena ayah dan ibu mereka saudara kandung. Dan yup, Naruto yang nembak. Saya (lagi-lagi) mikir, di chap ini pasti udah ketahuan siapa seme siapa ukenya... ;) Buat **Ami**, fujoshi itu sebutan untuk cewek-cewek yang menyukai male relationship a.k.a shounen-ai, dan nggak ngerasa jijik atau semacamnya waktu disodorin apapun yang berhubungan sama itu. lol :D (setau saya, yang cowok disebut fudanshi)

Untuk yang login, review saya balas di PM!

Oke, boleh minta **review**?


End file.
